


Malfoy Wears His Heart On His Chest

by handsinpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, I put it on a tshirt, M/M, blushing draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinpants/pseuds/handsinpants
Summary: Had this thought yesterday (which I likely absorbed from somebody else's brain, if so all apologies!) - what if someone made Draco an anti Potter Stinks! shirt as a joke and he actually wore it? Then drew up this quick rendition.





	Malfoy Wears His Heart On His Chest

Pansy was so proud when she presented this shirt to Draco in fourth year. In her view it was the finest shade to ever take object form. She never thought Draco would have the stones to wear it, let alone parade it around the 8th Years' common room for all to see.   

 

Artwork found [here](http://hotdiggitydollie.tumblr.com/post/174156431685/had-this-thought-yesterday-which-i-likely)

 

 


End file.
